She's the One
by earthtomadeline
Summary: a certain law has been brought again that the Vampire king needs to be wed to a human... for him to be a king will he find a suitable human to be his wife...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

In a land were humans serve as a servant of the vampires, a law from the past has been brought to the future.. and now it will happen once more for the Prince of Kingdom Alice will be crowned as the King, the Prince needed a princes for him to be the king... choosing for his bride has a category as what is written in the books that ... Humans are the one to be chosen.. second She has a so-called Alice and lastly she catches his attention. But unfortunately No one does; Humans are all the same they are ready to attack him and swoon over him.. and guess what girls are only interested for the tittle and his body...

The current king of Kingdom Alice, announced that he will held a contest and whomever will win the contest will be considered as his bride...


	2. Chapter 2

A young brunette teenage girl is currently sitting in the swing in their garden a book is placed on her hand,she put the book between her legs as she heard someone called her

"Mikan"

She stood up making the book between her legs feel in the floor,Mikan saw her mom standing in the kitchen motioning her to come near her

"Mikan" her mother called

Mikan quickly went into the kitchen and she saw her mom put her hands in her waist

"Mikan.. you know that I want only the good for you.. so please don't show your alice at school, and I want you to transfer in the morning class like Hotaru did" Her mom uttered as she stared at Mikan

Mikan looked at her mother confusingly "Mom,why is that... oh! is this all about the contest thing about the prince of Kingdom Alice... is that possible that I will join that silly contest.. you must be kidding mom, I knew what kind of person that Natsume is, I met him once... and he was like the egocentric person I have met in my life... and being married in my age? you must be kidding mom"

Her mom left out a sigh basically she doesn't know the reason behind it, but her mom doesn't want Mikan to worry so she just used that reason as a excuse "Well,we don't know maybe you will fell for him" her mother teased

"Mom" Mikan retorted as she pursed her lips "There is no way, I would, and I Have told you before that LOVE was never in my vocabulary and never would be..

"Says the girl who always mention the name of a certain guy named Ruka while sleeping"

Mikan checks turned redder "Mom!, I didn't" Mikan retorted

"Yeah , yeah, whatever you want me to believe" Mikan mom gestured her hands up and down

"Mom,Seriously, I don't like Ruka" Mikan blushed upon saying Ruka's name

**Alice University**

A certain school for purely humans , Alice and Vampires, but the thing is purely humans are separated in those who have Alice and Vampires...

**Kingdom Alice 5:30 pm**

A young boy in appearance having a pair of crimson eyes and raven hair was currently waiting outside their palace while stomping his foot taking a glance in his wrist watch; he patiently waiting... he is not like this to other person but for her he is being like this... He whistled while waiting for her arrival finally a familiar face appeared in front of him..

"Finally, you are here Polka"


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally your here polka"

A young teenage girl from appearance appeared right before his sight wearing the school uniform of Alice University, she has blue eyes and black hair she elbowed Natsume for calling her "Polka"

"I thought, you told m you will not call be by that pet name anymore" she retorted as she pursed her lips

"But, I can't help it, it still suit you.." Natsume uttered as a smirk formed on his lips

"But seriously Natsume, you should call me by my name,NA-NA-MI- " she smiled and lowered her head

"Is there something wrong?" Natsume asked worriedly

"Well... Is it true?" Nanami asked

"the what?..." Natsume asked confusingly

"About that law... you marrying a human?" Nanami asked as a tear started to fall in her eyes

Natsume nodded "But no need to worry, cause I will never intend to marry a human... all It's you who I want to marry" Natsume stated as he wiped all of the tears falling in her eyes

"but you know that if you chose me you will never be a king, and worst maybe you're father will disowned you"

Natsume looked in her eyes. He cupped her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended when someone appeared

A girl having a jet black hair and a amethyst eyes stared at them for a long time not soon after she begun talking

"Oh, sorry to interrupt your mushy things cousin, but King Ioran is looking for you.. he seems pretty excited about something.. and someone's presence seems not appropriate to be here"

"Ah, Is that so? I guess I should go to school first.."

"IMAI! You don't talk to Nanami like that?.. and Nanami please stay here.. I will come back we would go to school together... and Imai.. don't you dare to do something to here while I'm gone"

"noted" Hotaru uttered while eyeing on Nanami after Natsume left..

"Oh, sorry Imai san about that, I know I'm not needed here so I would gladly left' Nanami stated as she begun running on the way to school

"_why Natsume couldn't see the real her... her real attitude...her appearance might be pretty but her attitude is kind of rough.. I hope my cousin will see it within her... but for now this thing will be interesting especially when that Baka will come to the Academy as a person who doesn't have any Alice .. things are working according to my plan.." Hotaru thought_

* * *

_(Time skips)_

it was Morning the shines so bright a brunette girl was quickly running on her way to school _"if only I would attend the night class.. I won't be suffering to this but mom wants me to pretend as non-Alice.. I wonder why.. I know it's not about that Natsume guy" Mikan thought_ as she entered the school gates a lot of people looked at her in a disgust... _and there is one thing more... with this geeky disguise I feel that no one would dare to talk to me.. and Ruka won't be here anymore.. oh! shoot why Ruka's name entered my mind. Clear clear-"Mikan thought_

"It seems that, you are thinking of something ridiculous again Mikan"

Mikan turned her look to her back and saw Hotaru standing Mikan smiled at Hoatru and greeted her "Good Morning Hotaru"

"It seems that it turned out that you will be in the same morning class as me" Hotaru uttered

"Really, that's good to hear cause you are the only person I knew in here" Mikan mumbled

"yeah right" Hotaru rolled her eyes " and you will be my waking money " hotaru added

"what do you mean Hotaru?" Mikan asked confusingly

Hotaru leaned closer to Mikan and whispered " I would sell to them your real picture and it will lead me to being rich"

"Hotaru, you really never change"Mikan uttered as she folded her hands

"same goes for you..Mikan" Hotaru answers and one more thing

baka baka baka

"Hey, why did you do that? I did not do Idiotic things at the moment" Mikan retorted

"Nothing I just feel like doing it again, Oh well we better go to the classroom"


End file.
